


My Wings That were Yours 俺の翼、お前のものだした

by YumeRui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amputee, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I don't know if it counts as angst, M/M, Paralympics, Tragedy, bilateral above-knee amputation, hinted atsukita, hinted bokuaka, hinted sunaosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeRui/pseuds/YumeRui
Summary: I feel like if I give a summary for this story, it's like giving out spoilers. So just read it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	My Wings That were Yours 俺の翼、お前のものだした

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is my first Haikyuu fanfic.   
> \- This is inspired by a DekuBaku doujin called Albireo.  
> \- Hope you enjoy reading it :)

“Another service ace! From Japan’s Kageyama Tobio!”

The crowd went wild as the commentator praised Kageyama’s skill. It was his 5th service ace in a row.

“Kageyama, nice serve!!” A voice from the crowd, louder than anyone else’s caught his attention.

It was Hinata Shouyou, watching from the sidelines.

Kageyama gave a smug look before getting back to the game, earning a pout from the now tall orange-haired man.

Hinata gave a proud smile before quickly leaving the place, seen as he has already drawn attention to himself.

After all, he was also part of the Japan National Team for the Olympics.

It wasn’t the first time Hinata went to one of Kageyama’s matches, but it certainly was the first time he went to a Paralympics event.

Kageyama Tobio, with bilateral above-knee amputation, is the setter for the Japan National Sitting Volleyball Team.

The Paralympics ended a few days later. Kageyama wore his prosthetics, made sure he didn’t forget anything, checked out of the hotel that he was staying in and bid farewell to his teammates. He walked towards Hinata, who was waiting for him by a lamp post.

“Didn’t forget anything?” Hinata asked. Kageyama looked up at Hinata, who’s a little bit taller than him now and shook his head. He then grabbed Kageyama’s bag and they both headed towards the train station.

Kageyama wore long sports pants that were broad and comfy, to hide his prosthetics so that he doesn’t freak anyone out. But that doesn’t stop him from getting the attention of passing pedestrians as the way he walked was different.

They stared at him, some out of curiosity, some out of pity, others with a disgusted look.

But either Kageyama didn’t mind, or he just didn’t notice.

They got onto the Shinkansen and sat in their seats. The metallic ankles of Kageyama’s prosthetics slightly showing. Some people glanced at their direction, but minded their own business anyway.

“Congratulations, Kageyama,” Hinata said quietly to not bother anyone, “on getting the bronze medal.”

“Oh, shut up,” Kageyama replied, “you sound like a fucking journalist.”

“Why so vulgar, Kageyama?” Hinata joked, to which Kageyama tried to hit him with the side of his hand, but missed as Hinata dodged it.

“By the way,” Kageyama gave Hinata a mocking smile, “I win this time.”

“That’s 1,200 wins for me and 1,207 losses.” Hinata said while looking at his legs.

Japan’s National Volleyball Team only got to top 8 in the Olympics this time, while the Sitting Volleyball Team got 3rd place in the Paralympics.

“What do you want for dinner then? Since you win this time,” Hinata took his phone out, “we'll be eating with some of my teammates.”

“Pork curry, with a soft-boiled egg.” Kageyama looked out the window.

Hinata nodded and typed on his phone. He then proceeded to talk about the opponents that he faced in the Olympics. Most notably Oikawa, now the setter of the Argentinian Team.

“I’ve played with him before when I was in Brazil, his tosses were so easy to hit,” Hinata said enthusiastically, “it felt like they’re all even easier to hit than Atsumu-san’s.”

“Is that so?” Kageyama looked at the ground.

“Yeah, but…” Hinata stopped for a moment, “your tosses were the best.”

Hinata looked at his feet again, smiling. Though a bit of sorrow can be seen between his brown eyes.

Kageyama looked at his metallic ankles and slapped Hinata’s back, not gently, but not too hard either. The latter jolted and sat upright.

“If you liked my tosses that much, then practice with me tomorrow, I have time,” Kageyama looked at Hinata, whose sitting height is still shorter than him despite being taller, “you have a day off tomorrow, and my prosthetics can be used for jumping after all.” 

“How about you hit one of my tosses? I’m pretty good at tossing now, y’know.” Hinata said with a proud look on his face.

“Your tosses suck,” Kageyama responded with a snort, “compared to everyone else, that is.”

“Hey! Do you have any idea how much I practiced?”

Both of them laughed. They talked more about their matches all throughout the 2-hour train ride back to Osaka.

It was already evening when they got to the station, there were people waiting for them at the entrance.

“Hey, hey, hey! Hinata! Kageyama!” Bokuto yelled the instant he saw them, flailing his arms to get their attention. “Over here!”

“Oi, shut yer trap. Ya tryin’ to get paparazzi on our backs?!” Atsumu slapped Bokuto’s back while trying to keep his voice down.

“Atsumu-san! Bokuto-san!” Hinata called out and gave Bokuto a big hug, earning the attention of most if not the whole station.

“Shit…” Atsumu cursed under his breath while shoving both Hinata and Bokuto out of the station with Kageyama following behind them. Everyone stared at them, some at the trio, some at Kageyama’s hidden prosthetics.

They got onto a car quickly before anyone else saw them.

“Omi-kun, start the car.” Atsumu said to Sakusa who was in the driver’s seat.

“Sanitize yourself before coming into my car next time…” Sakusa said in an annoyed tone.

“Thanks for giving us a ride Omi-san!” Hinata thanked Sakusa. The latter nodded and handed a bottle of hand sanitizer to him.

Sakusa started the car and drove fast but did not pass the speed limit, since he had made a reservation for a restaurant that’s slightly far away.

“Say Tobio-kun,” Atsumu was sitting next to Kageyama who’s sitting in the center, “congrats’ on gettin’ the bronze.”

“Thanks, Miya-san.” Kageyama lightly nodded his head.

“I watched the matches on my tablet, you were awesome!” Bokuto beamed from the front seat, which made Sakusa grunted.

“Never thought that you’d continue yer volleyball career after-”

“Atsumu.”

Sakusa stopped Atsumu right there, before he mentioned anything.

“Right, sorry.” The blonde apologized to Kageyama.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind.” Kageyama replied. 

Hinata looked at his thighs, his expression a little eerie. He knew what Atsumu was going to talk about.

An awkward silence filled the car. Sakusa cursed Atsumu in his mind for making everyone uncomfortable.

“Anyway, Akaashi called me the other day. He said that he’s gonna come visit soon!” Bokuto said with a smile on his face, he’s always the happiest when he’s talking about Akaashi.

“Ya’ lucky bastard! I can’t even see Kita-san ‘til I have a day off or sumthin’,” Atsumu said, voice filled with jealousy, “him bein’ a farmer back at Hyogo n’ all.”

“Well, if we’re talking about that, I have Kageyama right here, so…” Hinata then gave Kageyama a big hug and stuck his tongue out to both his seniors.

“S-shut up, dumbass…” Kageyama blushed as he turned his head while trying to pry Hinata off of him.

“Ah quit showin’ off yer boyfriend in front of us.” Atsumu complained, Bokuto nodded and griped about them being “too bright” in the backseat.

Bokuto and Atsumu then proceeded to quarrel about whose boyfriend cleans the best, ignoring Hinata who continued to cling onto Kageyama who had given up on trying to get him off.

Sakusa smiled slightly under his mask, silently thanking Bokuto for changing the mood.

They arrived at the restaurant a while later. They got a private room as Sakusa made the reservation.

The waiter showed them to their room. They walked past everyone who were all busy eating, some talking about business and the like.

No one noticed the slightly different sound of footsteps that Kageyama was making, or his somewhat peculiar way of walking.

They reached their room and sat down, except for Sakusa who used a disinfectant spray on the chair before sitting down.

The waiter listed their order and closed the door, leaving the 5 of them inside waiting for their food to come.

“Say Kageyama,” Bokuto started to talk to the blue-eyed setter, “I’ve watched your games but I’ve always wondered, what’s different about sitting volleyball from normal volleyball?”

“Hmm…” Kageyama gave it a thought before answering, “well, for starters, you sit down.”

“No shit Sherlock,” Atsumu scoffed, “anything else?”

“Overhand receives are important since the ball goes very high, and you can’t do spike serves or jump floaters when it comes to serving.”

“You still managed to get 6 service aces against Germany though,” Sakusa finally opened his mouth for the first time. And to have praise coming from Sakusa, that’s really impressive.

“Thank you, Sakusa-san,” Kageyama nodded his head in Sakusa's direction.

“Still, kinda wished you’re with us in the Olympics,” Atsumu put both of his hands on the table, looking a bit frustrated, “maybe we wouldn’t have edged the game against Argentina.”

“Uh, ‘Tsumu…” Bokuto tugged at Atsumu’s sleeve. Sakusa gave a sigh and a facepalm. While Atsumu put his hand over his mouth, realized he mentioned something that he shouldn’t be talking about.

“Whoops, I…uh…” Atsumu put his hand behind his neck, “sorry…”

“It’s okay, I really don’t mind.” Kageyama replied.

Hinata looked away from all of them, his expression stoic and cold compared to his usual face. Kageyama put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it hard, making him yelp and the other two laughed.

Bokuto then demonstrated his skill of balancing a pair of chopsticks on his nose. Kageyama and Hinata watched him in awe. Atsumu laughed as he thought Bokuto looked ridiculous. 

Sakusa gave them a look, wondering why he agreed to be the driver of 4 idiots when he could only tolerate 1 of them.

The food came after a while. Everybody instantly dug in. Except Sakusa who sprayed disinfectant on the cutlery and wiped it with a napkin.

“What do you think of the curry here Kageyama?” Hinata asked in between spoons of rice. “People on the internet said that this restaurant makes the best curry in Osaka.”  
“It’s good,” Kageyama replied, “but I like your homemade curry better.”

That statement earned a few boos and jealousy noises from Atsumu and Bokuto. Hinata laughed in response, also putting his hand around Kageyama’s shoulder to show off even more. Sakusa watched them while silently judging them at the same time.

“Do you cook Tobio-kun?” Atsumu asked, having sudden interest in this topic. Kageyama shook his head.

“He can’t cook for shit, even when he had his legs.” Hinata exclaimed. Kageyama swung his hand to hit Hinata but the latter dodged it swiftly again.

“Akaashi makes really good fried salmon, I should ask him to make you guys some when he comes over.” Bokuto said drooling, even though he just had a big bowl of ramen.  
“You make really good chicken soup though, Bokuto-san!” Hinata praised him. Bokuto gave a proud look as Hinata fed his ego.

“If you ask me, I would say Kita-san’s Miso soup hits the jackpot. It’s better than any Miso soup out there,” Atsumu proudly stated.

“What about you, Omi-omi?” Bokuto turned his head to Sakusa. “What food do you like?”

“Osamu’s chazuke is pretty good.”

“Speaking of ‘Samu, a new Onigiri Miya branch is going to open in Niigata,” Atsumu mentioned, rolling his eyes right after, “but that’s just because he wants to finally move in with Suna.”

“Aww, I wished that he would open one in Osaka first,” Hinata said, a little disappointed, “Kageyama loves his mackerel filled onigiris.”

All of them continued chatting until they finished their food. Sakusa had to pay for both Atsumu and Bokuto as the both of them forgot their wallets at home. And since it was Kageyama’s victory, his meal was on Hinata’s tab.

Sakusa gave Hinata and Kageyama a ride home before going back to his shared house with Bokuto and Atsumu. They all waved them goodbye before they both went inside.

Kageyama sat down on the sofa and took off his prosthetics, his face a bit red. Hinata saw this and took the prosthetics to keep them inside a cabinet. After that, Hinata bridal carried him to the bathroom.

“Did you gain weight, Kageyama?”

“It’s called bulking up dumbass.”

Kageyama usually doesn’t take off his prosthetics until bedtime, even if he takes it off before bath, he’s capable of bathing himself. He can also get around the house handstand walking.

So, whenever Kageyama took off his prosthetics at home, Hinata took this as an invitation.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Hinata! Hinata!”_

_Kageyama yelled at Hinata who’s lying on the floor, blood dripping from his head._

_“Ka…ge…ya…ma…”_

_“HINATA!!”_

Kageyama yelled as he jolted awake, his breathing heavy, his body trembled. His heartbeat getting faster, cold sweat dribbled down his neck to his naked body.

“Kageyama?” Hinata said groggily, rubbing his eyes as he sat up since he woke up due to Kageyama’s scream.

Kageyama turned to see Hinata and tightly hugged him, what’s left of his thighs locking onto Hinata’s hips. Tears flowed down Kageyama’s face to Hinata’s naked shoulder. Hinata was initially startled, but immediately knew what was going on. He hugged him back and caressed Kageyama’s back to soothe him.

“I’m here, Kageyama. I’m here.”

Hinata repeated that sentence like a mantra until Kageyama’s body stopped trembling.

“A nightmare?” Hinata asked after his boyfriend had calmed down.

Kageyama nodded while he’s still glued to Hinata and hugged him even tighter. Hinata hugged back tighter as well and put his hand on the back of Kageyama’s head. His expression was grim, but he never said a word. They stayed like that for a moment, until Hinata heard light snores from Kageyama. 

He tried to pry Kageyama off but he just wouldn’t budge. Hinata decided to lie down and get the covers on with Kageyama clinging onto him.

“Hinata…”

Hinata looked at Kageyama as he murmured his name in his sleep.

“Don’t…die on…me…ever…”

Hinata sighed and smiled. He flipped Kageyama’s bangs and gave a kiss on his forehead.

“I won’t Kageyama. I promise.”

Hinata then closed his eyes, with Kageyama in his arms, slightly smiling in his sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hinata! Hinata!”

Kageyama screamed at the top of his lungs at Hinata’s face, desperately trying to keep him awake. Hinata had blood dripping from his head, his body too was bloody, especially his lower half. Kageyama had some injuries too, but he could still move.

He tried to pull Hinata out of the deformed metal that was once a car, but to no avail.

Hinata’s legs were completely stuck, everything below half of his thighs were crushed under the pile, a blood pool oozing out from underneath.

Hinata's eyes were half opened, he felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness. The pain of getting both of his legs crushed were unimaginable.

“Hinata, you dumbass better stay awake!” Kageyama’s voice cracked as he yelled.

“Ka…ge…ya…ma…” Hinata managed to whisper despite all the pain. Kageyama yelled something again, but Hinata couldn’t hear it. His voice turned into cloudy, jumbled up gibberish in Hinata’s ears.

Hinata tried his best to take a good look at Kageyama’s face.

It was a little bloody, seemed like he hurt his forehead. His hair was messy, and tears have already formed in those blue eyes, which showed worry and desperation.

Hinata didn’t like to make Kageyama worry, and certainly didn’t like to make him cry.

He slowly raised his hand to Kageyama’s face, who’s just inches apart from his.

He weakly wiped Kageyama’s tears away with his thumb.

And smiled.

“Don’t…cry…”

“I’m…fine….”

A series of memories flashed before Hinata’s eyes, he saw himself hugging Natsu when she was born, when he saw “The Little Giant” for the first time, when he was playing beach volleyball in Brazil.

But most of all, his time in Karasuno.

His time with Kageyama.

Then everything turned black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room. His whole body felt pain, especially his head. The scent of disinfectant filled his nostrils. The curtains were open, sunlight shone through the window.

He tried to get up, groaning in pain as he did so.

“Hinata! You woke up!”

He looked to his right; it was Sugawara.

“You shouldn’t move around just yet,” Sugawara stood up and urged Hinata to lie back down, “I’ll go get some water for you, so stay put.”

He then poured a glass of water and handed it over to Hinata. The latter drank it greedily since his throat was very dry.

“Sugawara-san, where am I?” Hinata asked as he put the glass onto the bedside table, getting up while ignoring his pain “What happened? What’s the time now? Wh-”

“Wow, slow down there Hinata,” Sugawara put both his hands up, “I’ll answer your questions one by one okay?”

Hinata lied back down nodded his head.

“You’re in a hospital right now. You and Kageyama got into a car crash when you guys are on your way back to Tokyo from Sendai. And you’ve been out for a week now. Just 3 days ago you were still in Intensive Care.”

Hinata stayed silent, jogging his memory, slowly remembering everything about the crash.

Including the pain that he felt in his legs.

Strangely, he didn’t feel anything below him.

His eyes widened, horrified.

He flipped the blankets, and gave a sigh of relief.

His legs were there, not even a scratch.

Though they looked…different?

Regardless, they’re there.

His greatest weapon, his wings on the court.

But something felt…off…

“Where’s Kageyama?” Hinata asked desperately. “He was in the crash with me, wasn’t he? Where’s he now? Is he okay? How bad are his-”

“Hinata, calm down!” Sugawara put his hands on Hinata’s shoulders. “He’s in another room, but you can’t really move around yet so-”

“I want to see him, now.”

Sugawara’s words were cut off by Hinata, whose voice was firm. His whole body was emitting an intimidating aura, which shook the grey-haired teacher, right down to his bones.  
“W-well then, I’ll go ask for a wheelchair from the nurses.”

Moments later, Sugawara got the wheelchair and helped Hinata onto it, since for some reason, Hinata can’t move his legs.

They got to Kageyama’s room. Sugawara opened the door.

“Kageyama, it’s me Sugawara,” he said after pushing Hinata in, “I brought someone with me.”

Kageyama was looking out the window, not saying a word.

“Kageyama.”

He turned his head to look at Hinata, his eyes widened in surprise. He then looked down at Hinata’s legs.

His expression turned soft, as if he was relieved.

They had their eyes locked onto each other for a moment.

“Sugawara-san, I think I want to talk with Kageyama in private for a bit.” Hinata requested. Sugawara nodded and went outside.

“I’ll be in the cafeteria, so call me if you need anything.” He said before closing the door.

Hinata rolled his wheelchair to be slightly closer to Kageyama. They both didn’t say anything, silence filled the room for a moment.

“So,” Kageyama decided to break the silence, “you finally woke up.”

“Yeah…How are your injuries?”

“Not as bad as yours was,” Kageyama replied, “I’m not the one who fainted and slept for about a week.”

Kageyama gave Hinata a smirk, to which Hinata responded with a challenging smile.

“How are your legs?” His eyes moved to see the lower half of the tangerine-haired man.

“They look fine, but I can’t feel anything past here,” he pointed halfway through his thighs, “everything beyond this point just doesn’t have a feeling.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Kageyama replied nonchalantly, his face went blank as he turned and lowered his head.

“Better than losing them anyway.”

His voice was eerily quiet, but Hinata heard it and gave a confused look.

“What are you talking about Kageyama? Your injuries weren’t that bad, were the-”

Hinata’s words stopped there. His body froze, a chill went up his spine. His expression turned to shock and changed to horror really fast, as he looked at Kageyama’s lower half.  
Although it’s been covered by the standard white blankets given by the hospital, Hinata can clearly see that there’s nothing past half of Kageyama’s thighs.

“Wait…What happened to you? Where are your legs?” Hinata looked at Kageyama with horror and confusion in his eyes.

Because the last time he remembered, Kageyama still had his legs when they were in the crash. Kageyama was not surprised about Hinata freaking out at all.

“Leg transplant,” he replied simply, “my legs were a perfect fit for you, although it’s a bit longer and larger than your original ones.”

“Wh-what…?” Hinata’s voice shook a little.

“It would take too long to get a good match of legs. Even if you do, chances are you’d need to retrain them for a long while.”

Hinata didn’t say a word, Kageyama continued his explanation.

“You might not even have time to return to your volleyball career. So, I asked them to use mine. Although it would take a while to get used to, it’s better than some other flimsy legs.”

“Why?”

“Your jumping power and fast reflexes are your greatest weapon on the court. If you lose your legs, then there’s no point anymore.”

“No,” Hinata said in a deep, unstable voice, “why did you do that?”

“I just answered you why, your legs are your greatest weapon on court, without them-” 

“But what about you?!” Hinata raised his voice, his hand slammed the bedside table, making Kageyama jolt a bit. “Your volleyball career! You were going to go overseas next year! They aren’t going to accept you if you’ve lost both your legs!”

Kageyama stayed silent, but Hinata kept on going.

“And what about the Olympics?! You were going to be chosen as the starting setter! You absolutely can’t qualify like this! You could’ve just let me lose my legs, and I’ll figure something out! You-”

“I DON’T WANT TO FEEL GUILTY EVERY TIME I SEE YOU WITHOUT YOUR LEGS, DUMBASS!”

Kageyama yelled, cutting Hinata off. 

“I was the one on the wheel! I’m the one responsible for the crash! Do you have any idea how many times your heartbeat stopped when you were still in the ICU?! I almost KILLED you!”

Tears have flowed down Kageyama’s eyes, his breathing a little unstable. He sniffled, and wiped his tears fiercely with his arm.

“Giving my legs…was the least I could do…”

His voice was shaky, he buried his face in his hands, breaking down completely in front of Hinata, who’s at a loss for words. He rolled his wheelchair even closer to Kageyama’s bed, and gave him a hug to comfort him. They stayed like that for a while, and let go of each other when Kageyama had calmed down completely.

“Kageyama, I-”

“After I get discharged, I’m going to try out sitting volleyball, might train to get to the Paralympics too.”

Hinata was surprised hearing that at first, but then gave Kageyama a gentle smile.

“Where can you get training for that though?”

“Well…” Kageyama looked out the window, “there’s one in Osaka, I know that much.”

Hinata’s eyes lit up, Osaka is the Jackals’ home base.

“Then, you can come live with me!”

Kageyama turned his head to Hinata. “I don’t really think-”

“Look,” Hinata slapped his thighs, “these legs are yours; nothing is going to change that fact. So, I want you to see me taking these legs to the Olympics, to the international league since you care about my career so much. And what’s better than living with me to see how it happens? Plus,”

Hinata put his hand on Kageyama’s cheek, his other hand pulling him closer to his face, smiling while his eyes suggested something. Kageyama swallowed, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“We can finally spend time together, under the same roof, like we’re married.”

Kageyama can feel his face burning up to the point where invisible smoke is coming out from the top of his head and ears. He pushed Hinata’s face away from him.

“Wh-whatever you say…dumbass…”

Hinata cheered excitedly, hugging Kageyama again. While the latter turned his head away, not wanting to face Hinata.

“Anyway,” Kageyama reset himself and started talking again, ”just so you know, I’m not gonna lose to you, even without my legs.”

“I know, and I’ll let you see my victory, that I’ve earned with your legs, and make you regret giving me an advantage.” Hinata exclaimed proudly.

“You’ll need to get used to them first before making over idealistic claims.

“I’ll definitely beat you again, just you wait!”

They both looked at each other, with a competitive look in both of their eyes.

Hinata pulled Kageyama closer again.

“Kageyama.”

“Wh-what?”

Hinata pressed his lips onto Kageyama’s, making the raven-haired setter’s eyes widened.

“I love you.”

Hinata giggled, giving a cheeky smile at the end, while Kageyama hid his face in his hands.

“Shut up, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fun fact about AtsuKita in this AU: Atsumu goes back to Hyogo every week to visit Kita-san, but Kita-san always tells him to go back to Osaka as soon as he arrives. (To Japanese people, work is more important than anything.)
> 
> A fun fact about BokuAka in this AU: Whenever Akaashi visits, Bokuto would offer to cook. To which Akaashi always says yes since Bokuto is actually decent in cooking.
> 
> Fun fact about Sakusa: The one idiot he can tolerate changes every time, sometimes it's Hinata, sometimes it's Atsumu. But   
> it's never Bokuto.


End file.
